Hija de la Luna
by Laura Everdeen
Summary: Hijo de la Luna, nada más que una canción para entretener a las masas ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasaría si la leyenda fuese cierta, y se repitiera? ¿De quién es hija Lucy Barfield?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo® no son míos, son propiedad e Rick Riordan, así como los lugares y situaciones que en ellos ocurren. La canción Hijo de la Luna, es propiedad de Mecano®.

Prólogo

_Tonto el que no entienda._

_cuenta una leyenda_

_que una hembra gitana_

_conjuró a la luna_

_hasta el amanecer._

_llorando pedía_

_al llegar el día_

_desposar un calé._

_"tendrás a tu hombre,_

_piel morena,"_

_desde el cielo_

_habló la luna llena._

_"pero a cambio quiero_

_el hijo primero_

_que le engendres a él._

_que quien su hijo inmola_

_para no estar sola_

_poco le iba a querer."_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer._

_dime, luna de plata,_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel._

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,_

_hijo de la luna._

_de padre canela_

_nació un niño_

_blanco como el lomo_

_de un armiño,_

_con los ojos grises_

_en vez de aceituna -_

_niño albino de luna._

_"¡maldita su estampa!_

_este hijo es de un payo_

_y yo no me lo callo."_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer._

_dime, luna de plata,_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel._

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,_

_hijo de la luna._

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado,_

_se fue a su mujer,_

_cuchillo en mano._

_"¿de quién es el hijo?_

_me has engañado fijo."_

_y de muerte la hirió._

_luego se hizo al monte_

_con el niño en brazos_

_y allí le abandonó._

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer._

_dime, luna de plata,_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel._

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,_

_hijo de la luna._

_Y en las noches_

_que haya luna llena_

_será porque el niño_

_esté de buenas._

_y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna_

_para hacerle una cuna._

_y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna_

_para hacerle una cuna._

En algún lugar de Georgia, ese bonito estado pintoresco y boscoso de Estados Unidos, vivía una mujer llamada Rebecca, aunque todo el mundo solía llamarla Becky. Se desconocía la procedencia de esta mujer, ya que había llegado a Abbeville sola, sin trabajo y sin estudios, aunque nadie podía ignorar su belleza: tez clara como de porcelana, ojos azules y vidriosos, cabellos de oro pálido. Algunos decían que venía de Alaska, debido a la blancura de su piel. Otros, que era una bruja que poseía encantamientos para ser bella y joven, aunque nadie lo creía.

A los pocos meses de su llegada a Abbeville, se casó con Oliver Barfield y se mudaron a una casita desvencijada y vieja a las afueras del pueblo, para huir de la gente que conspiraba contra su matrimonio. Lo que Becky más deseaba en el mundo era tener una hija, hecho que no se pudo cumplir, ya que los doctores aseguraban que ella no podía tener hijos. Así, trataron por muchos años que Becky concibiera, aunque sin resultados.

Ya era un poco mayor cuando su esposo Oliver, que era profesor de mitología clásica en la escuela del pueblo, le propuso una idea descabellada. Oliver era creyente de los mitos griegos, de esos de Poseidón y Zeus, y el inframundo. Así que sugirió a su mujer que oraran a alguno de los dioses griegos para ver si les cumplían su más ansiado deseo. Para Becky no supuso ninguna emoción, ella no creía que ningún dios ni diosa de cualquier mitología antigua les contestara, así que hizo lo que su marido le había propuesto.

En una clara noche de luna llena.


	2. Conozco al chico cabra más raro

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo® y Los Héroes del Olimpo® no son míos, son propiedad de Rick Riordan, así como los lugares y situaciones que en ellos ocurren.

Doce años. Pueden parecer pocos para algunos, pero para mí, casi supusieron el fin de mis días, porque no contaba con lo que pasaría entonces. Mi nombre es Lucy, y esta es mi historia.

Mis padres solían decirme cuando era más niña que nunca saliera de mi casa por las noches, aunque nunca había entendido por qué. Bien, vale, todo el mundo sabe que por la noche hay delincuentes y todo ese tipo de personas, pero a lo que ellos se referían era: ¡bajo ninguna circunstancia! No podía ni asomarme por la ventana mientras fuera de noche, no digamos ya poner un pie fuera de la casa. Cuando íbamos a las pelis los fines de semana, tenía que ser antes de que se pusiera el sol, literalmente, por lo que me perdía de casi todas las pelis que eran buenas. Pero ese no ha sido mi mayor problema.

Cuando tenía siete años, me diagnosticaron dislexia y TDHA. En ese momento, no supe de qué demonios me hablaban. El doctor soltaba un puñado de bla, bla, bla y yo solo lograba concentrarme en lo dispares que eran sus ojos y que a cada poco que abría lo suficiente la boca, una lengua verde y con escamas hacia su aparición. Mis padres, claro, no notaron nada. Ni siquiera yo entendía del todo.

La escuela (o mejor dicho) las escuelas, habían sido una sucesión borrosa de expulsiones, problemas con los profesores y peleas con los gamberros que andaban por ahí. Y es que siempre he sido alguien que se defiende. La última escuela a la que había asistido me había corrido después de que Peter Lewis se fuera a casa con una gran hemorragia nasal. Nunca me expulsaban por las notas. Ese nunca había sido mi problema. Pero ahora estaba en el Instituto Brown, y era un nuevo año. Me susurré mentalmente mientras caminaba las dos calles que separaban el apartamento de mis padres con la escuela, de que no iba a permitir que mi estúpida dislexia o mi TDHA me lo arruinaran.

Procuraba nunca mirar a nadie mientras andaba por las calles. Siempre que lo hacía, me llevaba algunas sorpresitas. Por ejemplo, un día, a los cinco, cuando iba de camino al colegio de la mano de mi padre, una señora gorda se nos acercó y le habló a mi padre sobre que ella podía llevarme a la escuela en ese momento. Mi padre, práctico y sensato, declinó su ayuda y me llevó deprisa por la calle. Eso sí, había visto la piel escamosa y los ojos amarillos de aquella gorda siniestra. Otro día, hace solo unos pocos meses, un par de viejas decrépitas estaban vendiendo revistas en la acera frente a mi casa. Cuando pase por allí para ir a la tienda, se me quedaron viendo y puedo jurar que me sonrieron, y sus dientes eran afilados como cuchillas. En fin, nunca me pasaba nada corriente.

El Instituto Brown era una escuela de renombre. Usaban uniforme y tenían una disciplina agotadora. La entrada estaba flanqueada por al menos una docena de profesores que lucían algo mosqueados y otros tantos estudiantes mayores, creo que miembros del consejo escolar, que parecían dispuestos a comerse vivo a cualquiera que manchase las baldosas. Subí las escaleras en silencio y sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Desgraciadamente, mi plan no funcionó.

-Que hermoso cabello negro, señorita-alcé la mirada muy quedamente y una señora con el uniforme del Brown me miraba con desagrado. Su voz era dulce y empalagosa, sus manos reposaban sobre su regazo.

-¿No ha leído con suficiente detenimiento el reglamento, señorita?-me preguntó la señora. Sus ojos eran extrañamente penetrantes, pero de una forma mala. Del tipo puedo-ver-lo-que-piensas-y-todo. Decidí mantenerme en silencio. La señora alargó una mano con aspecto de garra y tomó mi cabello antes de que me diera cuenta. Lo llevaba sujeto en una cola, como siempre, y eso solo sirvió para que el tirón me doliera como mil demonios.

-El cabello de las chicas debe estar perfectamente peinado ¡con suficiente _mousse_! –pronunció esa palabra lentamente, como si disfrutara enormemente el sonido de la _s. _Ni siquiera me permití gritar. La mujer lo soltó casi con asco, como quien ha tocado una rata. Ni que fuera tan malo. Lo digo por experiencia.

-Si vuelves mañana, quiero ese cabello bien peinado-dijo la vieja. Me estremecí, por la forma en la que había dicho _Si..._ sabía que yo no duraría mucho. Y la verdad, yo no sabía que duraría tan poco.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la hora de la comida, todos los chavales con los que compartía clases salieron en tropel por la puerta, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. Estaba acostumbrada. Cuando me habían preguntado por mi nombre, les había respondido lo más animada que había podido, pero seguramente, y debido a mi mala suerte, les había sonado como una amenaza de muerte. Así que, como de costumbre, estaba sola, en una nueva escuela, a punto de empezar otro tormentoso año escolar. Pero ese año, mi suerte iba a cambiar.

Mientras tomaba mi desayuno, apartada de los demás como si tuviera la peste, un chico se me acercó. Era el chico más raro del mundo. Tenía rulos en la cabeza tan ensortijados como los engranajes de un reloj. Sus ojos eran castaños y también tenía hoyuelos. Y lo más raro de todo, era que caminaba…chueco. Como si se hubiera lastimado de pequeño. Se sentó a mi lado sin siquiera pedirme permiso, lo que me hizo considerar largarme antes de que me gastara una broma o algo, pero el chico se adelantó.

-Me llamo Félix.

Félix, el chico raro. El único en todo Brown que se dignaba a hablar conmigo. Me propuse mentalmente abandonarlo ahí mismo sin decirle nada pero mis labios me traicionaron.

-Soy Lucy.

El chico, Félix, miró a ambos lados de la mesa con aire curioso. Lo recordaba vagamente de una de mis clases de Lengua.

-¿Por qué estás sola?-me preguntó. Casi le echo la mitad de mi licuado en la cabeza. Que pregunta más estúpida.

-No lo sé-musité. Félix sacó de su mochila un par de manzanas de aspecto apetitoso. Se zampó la primera tan deprisa que ni siquiera lo noté.

-Normalmente, cada que llega uno nuevo a Brown, lo escogen para ser parte de las pandillas-explicó Félix, normalito.

-Entonces no soy normal-dije. Me estaba enfureciendo.

-Oh, no lo eres. Ni yo tampoco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No estoy seguro-se encogió de hombros-Ya veremos cuando acabé el día si mis sospechas son ciertas.

Y así sin más, se esfumó, mientras sonaba de nuevo la campana para entrar a clases.

La última clase del día era Matemáticas Intermedias, la materia que más odio en todo el mundo. Digo, mi mamá me ayudó a superar un poco la dislexia pero igual me hacía un lío cuando de números se trataba. Esta vez, la señorita Ykes, la profesora, nos puso un examen introductorio. Debo admitir, que estaba sudando de nervios cuando dejó la hoja con las preguntas frente a mi pupitre. La profesora me sonrió con cierto desdén y casi se me va el aliento. Era exactamente idéntica a la profesora que había visto en la mañana. Bueno, casi. Tenía la cara un poco más alargada, pero sin duda los mismos ojos crueles y avasalladores, y la misma expresión hostil, como si yo apestara.

Probablemente son hermanas, pensé, pero eso no me hizo sentirme tranquila. Estuve más de tres cuartos de hora resolviendo el tortuoso examen, segura de que la señorita Ykes no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Percibía algo malo sobre ella. El resto de la clase ya había acabado. Incluso Félix, sentado en la parte trasera del salón, estaba ahora mirando en mi dirección. Parecía preocupado. No, más que eso. Parecía aterrado. Al final, cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final del día, no había resuelto ni media hoja y estaba segura de que las únicas preguntas que había logrado contestar sin que me temblara la mano, estaban incorrectas. Me acerqué al escritorio de la profesora, contando los pasos que daba como si fuesen los últimos que daría en toda mi vida.

Félix se detuvo en la puerta. Seguía con una expresión alarmada. La señorita Ykes me sonrió cuando llegué hasta ella. Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de la otra profesora, pero si tenían algún parentesco, no se lo pregunté. Entregué la hoja del examen y me dispuse a irme, pero la profesora me detuvo. Me tomó del brazo y me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-Sé de qué eres capaz, Lucy Barfield. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te descubramos-siseó y me soltó en seguida. Salí del salón casi corriendo.

Félix me siguió sin hablar ni una sola vez. Miraba atrás de vez en cuando, con nerviosismo, como si la tía esa fuera a atacarnos por detrás.

-Solo es una profesora, Félix-le dije. Él pareció espabilarse.

-Si…debe ser.

No entendía a qué se refería la señorita Ykes diciendo que sabía de qué era yo capaz. Digo, nunca había visto a aquella señora en mi vida. Y no tenía ninguna habilidad que mereciera la pena. Mis calificaciones en el colegio eran regulares, y no tenía ningún talento. Bueno, no es exactamente cierto. Me gusta dibujar. Pero no creo que eso entre en lo que la señorita Ykes me dijo. Supuse que sería algo más siniestro. Algo casi oculto.

Iba pensando en ello cuando me tropecé con una señora de la limpieza. A punto estaba de disculparme cuando la tía volteó y me miró. Ahogué un grito. Era la misma vieja que la de la entrada, y que la señorita Ykes. Ahora que lo pienso, sí que era un poco diferente, un poco más rellena y con los ojos un pelín más grandes. Me sonrió y sus ojos despidieron un brillo malvado.

-Lucy, tenemos que irnos-me urgió Félix, tirándome del brazo. Yo estaba distraída en plan "¿Uah?". Pero él tiró de mí de nuevo y salimos juntos de la escuela. El sol seguía en un punto alto, pero no tardaría en comenzar el atardecer. Me solté de Félix.

-Bueno, este es el punto en el que te dejo-le dije. Félix se removió, inquieto.

-Deja que te acompañe a tu casa-dijo, casi ruborizándose.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Para qué?

-Hazme caso.

Resoplé. Aquél era el chico más extraño que había conocido en mi vida.

-No debo llegar después de que se ponga el sol-le dije-Mis padres me matarían.

-Oh, seguro-dijo Félix-Iremos deprisa.

Ambos emprendimos el camino por las calles vacías de Abbeville. Félix miraba atrás cada dos por tres, lo que hacía que mi sensación de intranquilidad aumentara. Casi podía sentir lo mismo que Félix: que alguien (o algo) nos estaba siguiendo. Cuando giramos a la derecha en la siguiente calle, lo oímos. Un batir de alas. Muy cerca. Félix perdió los estribos.

-¡Corre!-chilló, y tomó mi mano para arrastrarme detrás de él. Yo solo lo seguía con el corazón en un puño. Estaba segura que de lo que nos seguía era malísimo. Que era mil veces peor que todas las cosas monstruosas que me habían pasado en la vida. Ni siquiera quería voltear a ver. Pero claro, ahí va la mensa, y que volteo.

Tres figuras con alas nos seguían bastante cerca. La de en medio iba soltando unos agudos chillidos que me perforaban los oídos. El aire a nuestras espaldas despidió un olor a podrido.

-_Di inmortales-_masculló Félix y de un saltó se quitó los zapatos. Había esperado ver pies normales y corrientes, pero lo que vi me sorprendió todavía más, al grado de casi marearme. En lugar de pies, el chico Félix tenía pezuñas. Con otro movimiento, se quitó el pantalón del colegio y reveló unas peludas piernas de animal. Como una cabra. No, como un sátiro.

No sé cómo logré recordar el nombre de la criatura. El punto es que Félix comenzó a trotar mejor. Me arrastró por una fila de edificios y tiendas, apartando a los peatones a su paso. No sabía qué veían los demás, pero era seguro de que no veían lo que yo. Ninguno pareció alarmarse por la súbita aparición de un sátiro. Escuché un silbido detrás de nosotros y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, teníamos ante nosotros una valla publicitaria que decía COMETE UNA HAMBURGUESA MONSTRUO. Félix no la vio y chocó con ella, produciendo un sonido horrible. Logré detenerme antes de golpearme, pero Félix yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. Lo sacudí un par de veces, pero no logré hacer que reaccionara. Entonces, los chillidos que había escuchado se intensificaron y me di la vuelta.

Los peatones por fin habían visto algo y habían salido huyendo y pitando. Frente a mí se encontraban las tres hermanas de Brown. Pero ya no eran como antes. Sus caras se habían alargado, sus dientes se habían agrandado, les habían salido alas como de murciélago y sus ojos relucían de maldad. La que se parecía más a la señorita Ykes, me habló.

-Eso es Lucy Barfield. La luna saldrá en unos momentos y por fin sabremos quién eres-me gruñó. Yo no sabía a qué se referían con eso. Mis padres nunca me habían dejado salir cuando la luna saliera. A lo mejor…

-Los dioses están irritados por tu nacimiento, niña. Tu alma será del señor de los muertos muy pronto-dijo la de la derecha, la que estaba vestida como la conserje del Brown. Retrocedí un poco, pero la valla publicitaria me impedía retroceder más. Estaba acabada. Me incliné sobre Félix para protegerlo con mi cuerpo, por si las viejas nos hacían algo. Tenía que proteger a ese chico, que probablemente sabía que significaba lo que decían las viejas. Esperaron a que saliera la luna, pero ésta estaba tardando un poco. Finalmente, las viejas se decidieron a matarme.

Pero una espada de bronce, se interpuso entre nosotros y las tías esas. La portaba un chico mayor, de cabello negro y extraños ojos verdes, como el mar.


End file.
